Just One Day (Book 1: BTSBTG Series)
by clairegrisham3
Summary: After serenading a girl on a park bench, BTS's maknae was in love. Leah Armstrong had stolen the idol's heart, but she would be going back home to America in two days. The two plan a whole day to spend together before she flies back home to Louisiana the following day. What happens as the two spend just one day together?
1. Sing to Her

**Leah's POV**

 _January 2, 2015_

"Your daughter is so beautiful, Paul," my dad's associate, Mr. Son, complimented me. "She has grown up since I last saw her."

My parents and I were in Seoul, South Korea, for one of their business conferences. They had a pretty large business that allowed them to travel around the world a couple times a year. I guess you could say that I come from a rich family.

I was on my winter break from school, and my parents brought me with them to Seoul. Adjusting to the time difference was okay, but I didn't really get to talk to my friends very much; because by the time I was about to go to bed, they were eating breakfast. I hadn't really had a chance to walk around the city, so the trip had been pretty boring.

"I'm still in denial that she's seventeen," my mom said as she held my hand.

"And about to graduate high school," my dad chimed in.

Mr. Son and my parents went from talking about me to a conversation about more business. I didn't really talk much, but I did daydream as I finished my meal.

"Leah?" my mom's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am?" I returned to reality.

"Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded. I looked down at my empty plate that I had cleared. "May I be excused, please?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart," my dad chimed in.

I walked out of the penthouse and strolled down the street, my phone in my hand in case something happened. I observed the bright, city lights and busy pedestrians. My ears would pick up conversations, but I chose not to eavesdrop because I didn't even know Korean.

After a few minutes, my feet started hurting. I should have changed shoes, I thought to myself as I looked down at the ballet flats on my feet. Thankfully, there was a vacant bench nearby as if it was waiting for me to sit down.

I flopped down on it and took the liberty of taking off my shoe and began massaging my foot. When I finished with both feet, I checked the time.

7:15

Maybe I can stay for a few more minutes, I thought as I continued to rub my feet again.

…

 **Jungkook's POV**

Practice had just ended, and I wanted some air. I walked outside, Taehyung tagging along. For the evening, the air was pretty fresh. The sky was kind of cloudy, so you couldn't see the stars. It was also cold out, but it felt good to me.

"Jungkook," Taehyung interrupted my thoughts after walking for a while, "look over there."

There was a bench in the direction of where he was pointing, but from what I could see there was a girl sitting on it. Long, sandy-blonde hair covered her head and shoulders; and she was rubbing her small feet. I couldn't see her face, so I couldn't see what she looked like.

"Okay," I answered my hyung in a way of being annoyed by him staying the obvious.

"There's a girl over there, sitting by herself on a bench," he stated.

"I know."

"So, go talk to her."

"Wae?" my nerves were going insane.

"Ne. She looks like a cute girl," Taehyung said as he pushed me towards the girl, "and I think she's from America."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Does that hair color look dyed to you?" he pointed out.

"True," I agreed.

"Go talk to her," Taehyung repeated as he gave me another push.

"Okay!" I gave in. "But, aish, don't push me."

As I began walking towards the girl, I realized I didn't know what to say to her without it being awkward. When Jin had first met his girlfriend Marriell, he tried talking to her in his best English; and she took him as an idiot at first but then agreed to go out with him. I guess I just didn't want to repeat history.

I'll sing to her, I thought.

I was about five feet from the bench when I began to sing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

 _Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday._

She looked up as she put her shoe back on.

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 _I say_

The girl finally looked at me and made eye contact with. She was indeed from America. She wasn't even Asian at all, yet she was still so beautiful. All of a sudden I felt that she was something special. I couldn't describe what it was.

I continued singing:

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_


	2. How About a Tour?

**Leah's POV**

I applauded the boy who had just serenaded me. It wasn't my favorite song, but he sang it so well that I couldn't help but smile.

The boy was tall, about five foot ten, with dark hair and chocolate, brown eyes. I could tell he was a Korean native not by his eye folds, but by his diction in his words. For example, his _th's_ would sound like _D_ or _T_ sounds.

"Very nice," I said.

"Thank you very much," he said in English, making me jump a little. "Oh, I did not mean to frighten you!"

"No, it's not that," I explained as he sat down next to me, "but that was really good."

"Thank you," he smiled shyly. "I'm happy that you liked the song."

"You sang it beautifully."

He smiled while blushing to a point where his cheeks seemed to have been painted with rose petals.

"Leah," I told him my name.

"Sorry?"

"My name. It's Leah."

"Leah," he repeated. "Nice to meet you. My name is Jungkook."

My eyebrows rose. "As in BTS's maknae Jungkook?" I asked.  
I wasn't sure if I had heard him properly; but after a split-second examination of his face, I realized that a K-Pop idol really _was_ sitting by me.

He chuckled and said, "Yes, I am Jungkook. You have heard of my group?"

I nodded. "I really like y'all's music, and you speak English really well."

"I'm trying," he shrugged, his cheeks turning pink again.

"Not fluent though?"

"Getting there."

 **Jungkook's POV**

To keep the conversation going, I asked her, "So, what are you in Korea for?"

"My parents' business," Leah answered plainly.

"How do you like it here?"

"It's fine, I guess," she shrugged. "I haven't gotten to see much."

I must have had a brain short-circuiting moment, because without thinking, I blurted out, "How about I give you a tour of Seoul tomorrow?"

Leah just stared at me as I felt my face heat up, again. Why was I being so shy and nervous? Get a grip, Jungkook!

"Okay," she agreed. "I would like that."

"Should I pick you up?" I asked.

"How about I meet you here?" she suggested in a slightly nervous manner.

"Okay," I nodded. "Can I have your number?"

"You sure about that?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow. She had a point.

"Do you have a...Snap Chat?" I suggested instead.

She nodded and immediately pulled up her the app on her sparkly, gold phone.

"Here." She handed me her phone, and I typed in my username.

* * *

 **Y'all! I'm super duper sorry for not updating ANYTHING in quite a while. I just don't seem to have the time anymore, but I am trying. School and life get in the way, but it happens. Bless you everyone who have been very patient.**


	3. Snap Chat

**Jungkook's POV**

"Thanks," Leah smiled.

"You're welcome," I replied as the two of us stood up from the bench.

Leah's standing posture seemed proper, and her height was around five foot five or five foot six. My ideal height, I thought. Her blonde hair came down to her elbows, and her tawny brown eyes sparkled in delight. She was so cute!

"What time should I meet you here?" I asked her, quickly snapping out of it.

"Eight thirty or nine?" she suggested.

"Perfect," I said.

"Cool. So, see you tomorrow, then?"

I nodded.

"May I walk you back?" I offered, but she declined.

"I can make it back from here," she smiled, "but I appreciate it."

Shyly, I opened my arms to give her a hug, and she gracefully entered my embrace. Suddenly, I felt warm and happy inside as if sunshine had been born within me. I didn't want to let Leah go, but I knew she had to get back to where she was staying.

"Good night," she waved as she began walking off.

"Bye," I waved back and watched her for a while as she walked down the street.

...  
When I got back to the dorms, the guys were standing there looking as if they'd found out something. I just stared at them and shrugged.

"Taehyung says you've got a date tomorrow," Jimin teased as I started heading towards my room.

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

"Is she pretty?" Rap Monster pressed on as his eyebrows moved up and down.

" _Ne_."

"Where is she from?" Hobi asked.

"Not Korea." I was serious, but also I was trying to get them to leave me alone.

"She's a foreigner?" Suga chimed in.

I nodded.

"How foreign?" Jimin asked.

"Let's just say she's from the same country as Marriell and Elina," I answered plainly.

"American?" Jin asked. "What state?"

"I don't know," I snapped. "Can you guys just leave me alone?"

After they left me in my room, I plopped down on my bed and decided to Snapchat Leah. I took a selca of myself, typed "Hey" English, and sent it to her, hoping she'd respond back.

A few seconds after I sent it, she almost immediately seemed to respond. Her username **missleaha** popped up on my screen. I opened it, and there on my screen was Leah. She had the prettiest smile on her face, her tawny brown eyes sparkled, and from what I could tell she was probably in her room. She had captioned the picture with "Annyeonghaseo."

I smiled. Maybe she knows a little Korean, I thought. But then again, I should do this in English.

"How are you?" I typed.

"Sleepy. You?" she responded.

"Same."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

I then realized I hadn't planned anything, so I responded back, "Breakfast first thing?"

Her response was a selca of her with a wink and giving a thumbs up with the caption "Totally."


	4. Matching

**Leah's POV**  
 _January 3, 2015_

The sound of my phone's alarm woke me up from my slumber.

7:00 it read.

I then remembered my date with Jungkook I would have in an hour. Immediately, I quietly got out of bed, tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Doing my best not to make any noise, I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my makeup.

I tiptoed back to my room and changed into my clothes I had lain out the night before. I wore a black top under a black and red plaid shirt, denim jeans, and my favorite red converse. My necklace with my Louisiana charm dangled around my neck, and my diamond earrings sparkled on my ears.

"I guess I'm ready," I whispered to myself.

I looked at my phone to check the time, but I also found that Jungkook had SnapChatted me "Good morning, Princess."

What a cutie, I thought. But why is he calling me princess already? We barely know each other. We just met last night.

I pushed my thoughts aside. I took a selfie of my face, typed in "Good morning" and sent it to him.

Thinking about how my parents would react to find me not in the penthouse, I pulled out a sheet of paper from my notebook, wrote a note that told them where I had gone, and placed it on the kitchen table.

I grabbed my coat and was out the door.

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

I waited patiently for Leah at the park bench, but I was also excited. I would adjust my clothes over and over again to make sure I looked just right. I was wearing a black V-neck under a black-and-red plaid shirt, denim jeans, red converse, and a red beanie. I also had a coat on, because it was still winter.

I wanted to look a little nicer, but J-Hope had laughed and said, "Are you going to the royal gala?" I knew my hyung was joking, but he did have a point. I went with the casual look, but not to casual.

I checked the time again.

7:58

She'll be here any minute, I thought.

"Jungkook?" I heard a voice. She's here, I thought excitedly. I turned around to see her standing there with a smile on her face, but when I saw what she was wearing I needed to a minute to process it.

"Are we wearing the same outfit?" she laughed.

I looked down at myself. She was right. "I think we are," I said and laughed along with her. "But I like it."

"Really?"

"It's cute," I smiled. I then remembered something that made me blush again.

"What?" Leah giggled.

"I just remembered," I explained, trying not to laugh. "Here in Korea, we have a style that when couples wear clothes that match, it's called the 'Keo-Peul Look.'"

"Aw!" she gushed. "That _is_ cute."

"Now, you're blushing," I noticed as I chuckled.

"But Jungkook, we just met over twelve hours ago," Leah stated. "Won't people start to think we're a couple?"

She had a point, but I didn't care what people thought. I was only concerned with spending today with Leah. I really liked her, and I really wanted her to be my girl.

"Then, they'll know how much I really like you," I confessed to her, in a way.

"You like me?" she asked, and I nodded. "Wow!"

"Are you ready for a fun day together?" I asked as I took her hand.

"Ne," she said.


	5. Breakfast

**Jungkook's POV**

Leah and I held hands as we walked to the café. I noticed that her hands were a little rough, but I didn't mind. I kind of liked it in a way, and it made her stand out. Most girls would have soft hands, but Leah's rough hands showed she was a hard worker.

"Sorry, if my hands are a little rough," she spoke as if she had read my mind.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"I've tried putting lotion on them each night," she explained as she examined her free hand, "but they haven't quite healed properly."

"I like them that way," I told her. "It shows that you work hard."

She scoffed. "Well, I used to play lacrosse."

"What is that?" I asked. "Is that a sport?"

She nodded. "I was on a team from freshman year until a few months ago."

"What happened?"

"I broke my arm and ended up wearing a cast for four weeks."

"So, you quit?" I concluded.

"That's only one of the reasons," she corrected. "I was actually getting pretty bored with it."

"Okay," I nodded, then changed the subject. "So, where are you from? I know you're from America, but which part?"

"As in which state?" she checked.

"Yeah."

"Louisiana," she said. It then clicked in my mind that she had a bit of a Southern accent. It wasn't thick, but it was enough for me to tell that she was a Southern girl.

"What city?" I asked.

"Baton Rouge."

"Nice," I said. "I'd like to come visit when I can."

Leah chuckled as we came to the café. I opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter. I followed behind her as we both walked in.

"What about you?" she asked as I pulled out a chair from beneath a table for her to sit.

"What about me?" I answered as I took my seat across from her.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Busan."

"How far is that from here?"

"About two and half hours," I concluded.

"Do you miss your family?" Leah asked.

I nodded.

"I bet," she added.

"Are you hungry?" I realized.

"Yeah," she replied.

I ordered our meal, grabbed it, and sat back down. I showed Leah how to use chopsticks. She didn't exactly understand the verbal instructions, so I had to take her hand and physically show her. The second that my hand touched hers I felt that warm feeling again, and I could feel goosebumps emerging from beneath my skin.

"Thank you," she smiled after she got the chopstick method down.

"You're welcome," I smiled back. "What's your family like?"

"Well, I have an older brother," she began. "He's married and has a three-year-old daughter."

"You have a niece?"

"Yeah, and she's a firecracker. She kinda looks like me from when I was little."

"Then, she must be beautiful," I commented. "Just like her aunt."

Leah chuckled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

 **Leah's POV**

Jungkook and I continued talking and eating for the next half hour. I was enjoying myself as I was spending time with him, and he made feel really happy inside, and I didn't want to let go of that. Jungkook was becoming something that I treasured and was destined to keep inside my heart.

When we finished our meal, we disposed our empty bowls and trash and headed out the door.

"Where to first?" I asked as he laced his fingers through mine, butterflies performing a ballet in my stomach.

"How about a walk through the park?" he asked.


	6. I Know How You Feel

**Leah's POV**

I felt my phone vibrating. I quickly pulled it out and saw that my mom was calling me.

"Do you mind if I take this?" I asked Jungkook.

"Go ahead," he answered as we stopped by the park.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Leah, are you okay, baby?" my mom asked in her "worried mother" voice.

"Yes, ma'am," I reassured her. "I'm fine. I left a note on the counter."

"I know, but I was just making sure nothing bad happened."

"Mama, I promise I'm okay."

"Alright, but where are you right now?" she asked.

I looked around to see where we were. I recognized the street in the distance that lead to the gift shop, which stood around the corner from the penthouse.

"I'm not far from the penthouse," I told my mom. "I'm at the park."

"Are you with someone?" she pressed on.

I couldn't lie to her. "Yes."

"Who?"

"His name is Jungkook," I said.

There was silence at the other end.

"Mom?" I called her name.

"Sorry, honey," she responded. "But you didn't say anything about going on a date."

"I said I would be spending the day with a friend, mom," I excused. She was right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Okay then," she sang-songed. "Just be back by six. We still have to pack."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. "I promise."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I answered. "Bye."

"Is everything okay?" Jungkook asked as I hung up.

"Yeah," I said. "My mom was just checking on me. Can you make sure I get back before six? The penthouse is around the corner."

"Sure," he agreed as we started walking again.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

"'Spending the day with a _friend_?'" I teased her as I repeated what she told her mother on the phone. "I thought we were on a date."

Her eyebrows furrowed. I guess she felt I was putting her on the spot. "We are," she said, "but we're not dating."

"I'm just kidding," I said as I threw an arm around her.

"Dude," she laughed.

The two of us continued walking on a concrete pathway, hand in hand, our fingers entwined with each other. A few people stared at us, but thankfully there weren't any fans out. I don't think anyone recognized me, but I was still wishing for my face mask.

 _Face mask. Dorm. Leah's gift!_ I remembered.

"After we leave," I told Leah, "I need to stop by my dorm. I left something."

"Okay," she nodded.

"And did you say you were staying in a penthouse?" I asked, remembering when and where I needed to drop her off.

She slouched a bit and nodded. Her fingers on her free hand started to dance. "I come from a rich family, you could say," she stated.

"Wow," was all that could come out of my mouth.

"It's really no big deal; but I don't like telling people I'm rich, 'cause I'm scared they'll think I'm prissy brat."

I chuckled at her last sentence, but I sort of understood what she was saying. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I know how you feel," I said as I put my arm around her.

"How?" she asked as her arm hugged my waist.

"Sometimes I will meet someone who is a fan of BTS," I explained, "and I get scared that they might do something crazy, so I don't say I am."

"Understandable," she agreed.


	7. Kookie to the Rescue

**Leah's POV**

"Do you mind if I go use the washroom?" Jungkook asked after walking for about thirty minutes. "I won't be long."

"I'll be over there," I said as I pointed to a nearby tree.

"Okay." He ran off towards a public restroom as I went to lean against the tree.

I observed the park as I waited for Jungkook to return. There were children running around and playing with each other, a few couples passed by who were also wearing matching outfits, and the sky above was pretty clear with only a few white clouds.

"Hey there, beautiful," someone from my right said to me. It wasn't Jungkook, but another Korean male about my age, maybe older. He was about six feet tall and a bit muscular. A jacket covered his arms, but I could somehow tell he was kind of beefy. His black hair almost covered his eyes, and a smirk was there on his face.

"Annyeonghaseo," I greeted with a slight bow.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing alone," he asked, stepping too close for comfort.

"I'm just waiting for my friend," I replied, my voice sounding a bit nervous now.

"Maybe I should wait with you, just to make sure you don't get...hurt," he said smirking.

"There you are, jagiya," Jungkook's voice sang in my ears.

My head turned towards his voice, and there he was. Jungkook quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheeks. "I was wondering where you went," he chuckled playfully.

I hugged his neck and whispered, "Just in time."

"Follow my lead," he whispered back.

He let go of me and took my hand. Turning to the fellow who was trying to flirt with me, he said something to him in Korean, which then turned them both speaking their native language. It left me out, but I could tell what was happening by the way Jungkook was holding my hand tightly.

After a few seconds of an argument in Korean, the other dude finally gave up and strutted away. Jungkook then wrapped an arm around me, and lead me to walk in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing that matters anymore," he said looking down at me, "are you okay?"

I just nodded and replied, "Thank you, Jungkook."

He smiled.

"Kookie to the rescue," I joked.

"Yah, just call me 'Super Kookie,'" he said as he posed Superman move, causing me to laugh. "Why don't we go now? I have something that I left at my dorm."

"Are you sure I can come?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as they know you're with me," Jungkook explained. "Which I am sure they do, because I told them I would spending the day with you."

At least he lets his elders know where he's going, I thought.

"Wait," I stopped him. "Did you say me _specifically_?"

"No," he replied quickly. "Leah, I told them I had a date with you, but I did say not your name."

"Because if someone found out then I would start to get harassed?" I figured, and he nodded. "We'll, I guess you really _are_ a superhero."

"As I said," he responded by pulling me closer to him, "Super Kookie."

I giggled once more before he kissed my forehead.


	8. Leah's Gift

**Jungkook's POV**

Within a few minutes, Leah and I were out of the park and walking towards the dorms. I explained to Leah that she could wait in the lobby area so she wouldn't have to stand out in the freezing weather. She had told me that Louisiana has a very warm and humid climate did get cold in the winter, but not as cold as it was here in Korea; and I wasn't going to have my date freeze to death.

"Then, we can go get some hot chocolate," I finished as we approached the door.

"How about some bubble tea?" she suggested. "I haven't tried that since I've been here."

"Wouldn't you like a warm drink on a cold day?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay," I smiled.

I then led her to a seat for her to sit down while she waited for me. I kissed her cheek, then made my way to the dorms and towards my room. My bandmates were in the practice room discussing something, but I didn't hear what they were talking about.

My mind was focused on Leah's gift. After I had settled the date with her over SnapChat, I wanted to give Leah something special so that she'll think of me whenever she went back home to Louisiana. I had rushed out of the building down to a gift shop and bought her a heart-shaped locket with the letter J on it. I brought it back to my dorm, put it in a small box, and wrapped it in notebook paper that I doodled a bunch of hearts and wrote love quotes on. I didn't have wrapping paper, so I had to improvise.

Here's the problem: I forgot where I put it.

"Jungkook," I heard Hobi's voice call me.

"Ne?" I responded as I kept walking towards my room.

"You're back early," Taehyung chimed in.

"I'm just making a pit stop," I explained. "I left something here, but my date doesn't end until six."

"When can we meet her?" Hobi asked.

I hesitated for a moment. I really wanted them to meet Leah, but I also didn't want them to interrupt my date with her. This date was really important to me, and Leah is as precious to me as my career and my hyungs.

"I don't know, hyung," I answered plainly as I searched my room again. "Hopefully soon."

"What are you looking for?" Taehyung asked.

"None of your concern," I answered. Finally my hands touched the inked paper that covered Leah's gift that was hiding underneath my bed.

"I'll see you guys later," I said before walking out.

* * *

 **Leah's POV**

I heard footsteps heading my direction, yet my brain automatically recognized it as Jungkook's footsteps. I turned my head to find that he was walking towards me.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I responded as he held out his hand. I gladly took it, and we were out the door.

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke up, wanting to start a conversation.

"Sure," he smiled as if he had been waiting to respond to whatever I had to say.

"In one of your older music videos," I began, "it's been a while since I've seen them, but the one where you're all wearing black and everything else is white?"

"The one for our song 'N.O'?" he figured out what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?" he asked.

"In the beginning, how were y'all able to move so in sync with each other? 'Cause it's so good, that it's scary. In a good way, though."

"A lot of practice," he said matter-of-factly. "Plus they had us count in our heads in order to time our movements."

"Well, that vid is cool, but my favorite is 'Boy In Luv.'"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "I liked the choreography, and the girl in it was pretty."

"Ne," he agreed, then wrapped his arms around my waist in a quick manner, "but not as pretty you, Miss Leah."

I felt myself begin to blush, and I hid my face with my hands. "Now, I'm the blushing baby," I giggled.

"Aw! The princess is so cute when she's embarrassed," Jungkook cooed, his bunny teeth smiling in the happiest grin.

"Stop," I continued laughing. "Can we just get bubble tea now?"

"Sure, jagiya," he chuckled before pecking my forehead.


	9. A Fan of a Few Intruders

**Leah's POV**

Jungkook and I eventually made our way down to the river for a quiet walk after our bubble tea stop. The sun was out, but it was still quite chilly. My teeth were chattering, and I began to shiver. Jungkook noticed and immediately took one of his arms out of his jacket and pulled me in next to him. He wrapped the free side around me and said, "I can't have the princess freeze to death."

I chuckled at his cheesiness. No wonder his fans love him, I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. "What?" I asked with a chuckle as we headed back to the park.

"I don't think I am going to forget today," he asked.

"Oh?"

"Because last night, I met the prettiest princess in the world," he said, "and I get to spend today with her."

I blushed again, and he laughed, his adorable bunny smile showing. I felt my heart racing, but I liked it; and I was now smiling and laughing.

All of a sudden, I had a feeling as if there eyes on our every move. My eyes scanned the area, but all that was in view were a few people and some trees.

"Is anything wrong?" Jungkook asked.

I shushed him as I put a finger over his lips. "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" I replied.

Almost immediately, an outburst of a fit of laughter broke the silence.

"I know that laugh," Jungkook groaned.

"Who's?" I asked.

"V hyung!" he called out.

I then saw six young men emerge from hiding behind a large tree, one of them laughing so hard he was basically half-crawling-half-walking. The others were sort of shouting at him in Korean, but I figured they were getting on to him for exposing them.

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

Embarrassment was all that surrounded me at the moment. I couldn't believe that my bandmates had followed me. They knew that this date was important to me, and now here they were.

"Jungkook, we're sorry," Jin apologized. "We didn't want to get in the way of your time with this girl, but Hoseok's and Taehyung's curiosity got the best of them. They told us to tag along."

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"And we just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt," Namjoon added.

"Hyungs," I told them, "I'm fine."

"Ahem," Leah caught my attention. "I'm still here."

"Sorry," I said as I put an arm around her. "Hyungs, I would like for you to meet a very special girl."

Leah just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I then realized I was speaking my native language.

"Introduce yourself," I told Leah in English.

"Annyeonghaseo," she said to them. "I'm Leah."

"Nice to meet you Leah," Namjoon greeted her. "I'm Rap Monster."

"Nice to meet you, too, but I know who y'all are. I'm actually a fan of BTS."

"Really?"

Leah nodded.

"A fan of a few intruders," Jimin joked.

"I didn't think y'all were intruding at all," Leah stated, "but I think the maknae here would beg to differ."

"We really wanted to meet you, Miss Leah," Hobi shook her hand.

"And I wanted to meet you, too. All of you."

"I was planning it for tomorrow," I told her.

Leah's smile then disappeared. Sadness swept over her face as if she had just witnessed a tragedy.

"What's wrong, jagiya?" I asked.

"Jungkook," she sighed, a tear escaping her eye, "I leave for home tomorrow morning."


End file.
